


Honeybee

by foxface13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Simon needs more love, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because he's precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxface13/pseuds/foxface13
Summary: 'He was a fool. Simon was going to die, and his only thoughts were of her. His people were fighting for freedom, and he had taken a bullet towards that cause. Markus gave him a gun, condolences, and now he was going die, yet he could only picture her face'Songfic





	Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> Constructed around the song 'Honeybee' by Steam Powered Giraffe

“Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?”

Simon opened his eyes to find a woman smiling at him. Having been so lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of her approach, despite the gentle tapping of the cane in her hand. She wore sunglasses, but they were lightly tinted, showing warm brown eyes unfocused and directed at the ground. At his silence, her smile faltered a bit, and he found himself sitting up straighter.

“No, not at all. Please.” Her smile returned, bright as ever, and she carefully lowered herself onto the bench beside him, resting her cane beside her.

“The park is usually empty around this time. I’m surprised to find anyone else here.” She had a soft laugh, fitting her delicate appearance.

“You come here often, then?” Simon found himself asking, surprised at his own curiosity. Why should he care about a stranger’s habits?

“Oh, yes. Every day.” She smiled in his direction again, “It’s very peaceful. What about you?”

No, he thought. He’s never been to this park before, but today he found himself needing solitude. “It’s my first time visiting.” He rarely left Jericho, given the prevalence of his model. Even disguised, if anyone took the time to really look at him, he was easily identifiable as an android.

The woman hummed softly in reply, and they sat in comfortable silence for a while. “Oh, beg your pardon. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Hana.” She regarded him with a slight incline of her head, smile ever present.

“Simon. It’s nice to meet you, Hana.” He found himself returning her smile. He could have given her a fake name, but she was so genuine that it didn’t feel right.

“Likewise, Simon.” His name sounded so natural in her dulcet tones, it brought a strange feeling to life. He couldn’t place it yet, such a foreign sensation of calm settling over him. The morning continued in this fashion, with companionable silences interspersed with relaxed conversations.

* * *

Simon found himself in the park again, his new acquaintance already seated under the large oak. She smiled at his approach, breathing his name as he joined her. “How could you tell it was me?” He asked before he could stop himself, realizing the question might seem insensitive.

He was rewarded with her laughter, a sound he quickly began to desire more of. “Well, they say your other senses get stronger when you lose one, you know?” Her cheeks were tinged pink, from the cool air or embarrassment he didn’t know. “People have different strides, unique smells…”

“Are you saying I smell?” It was his turn to laugh. Such a rare sensation, humor felt so foreign to him these days.

“No, no! Not at all, I promise.” Hana laughed despite the color of her cheeks growing in rose hues. “You have such careful steps, and you didn’t hesitate to sit down. Not something a stranger would do, usually.”

He found himself agreeing when she put it that way. Simon felt that he could easily identify her by the slow steps, or soft tap of her cane, if not by the delicate scent of honey and something floral that drifted to him each time the wind tousled her copper curls.

The sunglasses rested in her lap this time, perhaps because she didn’t expect company, and he was relieved when she didn’t rush to put them on again. Unfocused as they were, the rich color of her eyes made him feel warm despite the chill.

* * *

Months of meetings flew by in what felt like mere seconds, with Simon returning to the park every early morning that he could get away. Seasons passed, and winter settled on the state of Michigan. When snow began to coat the city of Detroit, he was sure that Hana wouldn’t endure the cold for some peace under their dormant tree. Yet he still followed the same path to their meeting place, finding her bundled and waiting.

“I thought we might enjoy our morning in my home, this time.” Winter or not, her smile warmed him through, and he accepted her offered hand without a second thought. Her touch was electric, tingling from the tips of his fingers through his very being. Surely the snow was melting around him with the burning of his skin.

Her home was much like the woman herself, warm and inviting with a delicate touch. His day was spent at her side on a plush couch, settled in from of a roaring fire. Paired hands had never parted, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand as it rested between them. It felt so natural, this relationship that had formed. The ease with which he settled into her company startled him, and yet he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

“You know…” Hana spoke over the crackling of the fire, regarding him with a slight tilt of her head, “I admit, I’ve been rather curious. May I touch you?”

He chuckled at first. “Are we not already?”

“No, I… I mean, may I…?” She hesitated, unsure, before turning to him and lifting her free hand, stopping just short of caressing the line of his jaw. “May I touch you?”

Mouth suddenly dry, Simon didn’t trust his voice. He almost nodded his head before catching the mistake, instead lowering his cheek to her waiting hand. Her touch left a trail of embers over his flesh, following a path first down to his chin before ghosting over his lips, his nose, his cheekbones. Her other hand had joined the first, mapping the planes of his face, and he found himself drawing closer to her with each second. His lips parted in anticipation of meeting her own just as her touch glossed over the LED still gleaming on his temple.

She knew now. She had to. His mind flew into a panic, ignoring her lack of surprise or fear and instead supplying his own. Hana could only protest his sudden flight from her home, his trembling limbs propelling him into a mad dash to the safety of Jericho. How could he delude himself into thinking he could keep such a secret? Being __blind__  didn’t make her __stupid.__

* * *

He was a fool. Simon was going to die, and his only thoughts were of her. His people were fighting for freedom, and he had taken a bullet towards that cause. Markus gave him a gun, condolences, and now he was going die, yet he could only picture her face. The hurt when he fled. The feather light brush of her lips before he fled. The ghost of her fingertips on his skin. He was overcome with regret, with __want__.

He loved her.

He __loved__  her.

He had to get back to Hana. It became a mantra in his mind, it pushed him to action. First, get back to Jericho. Simon had to complete his obligations first, then nothing would keep them apart. He would see his people freed, by Markus’ leadership or perhaps even his own, and then he would meet her again, not as an android, but as a man. A man in love.

* * *

It was the longest week of his existence on this earth, but his people were __free__. Simon had stared his own death in the face, and yet it didn’t bring him as much pause as this moment, standing before her door, dithering on the mat. His own realization still echoed in his mind, but last minute fears gripped him. What if she didn’t feel the same? What if, what if, __what if__ …

His hand had scarcely touched the wooden barrier when it popped open in his face, and belatedly he realized that it was the time of their previous meetings in the park. A beat of his thirium pump passed, a sharp intake of breath, and then a whisper of that beautiful voice.

“Simon?” He shivered at the shape of his name in her mouth, and with careful, deliberate movements, his hands cupped her face. He was aching to close the distance between them, but doubt still clung to his mind. A whimper, her fingers digging into his jacket, and that nagging voice was erased, replaced by the desperate press of her lips, and the taste of honey.

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps not a songfic in the strictest sense, as I don't directly note the lyrics, but I essentially had the song on repeat while writing this.


End file.
